The son of Zell
by shizzle-my-nizzle
Summary: The first time Zell had ever gotten drunk, he did something he wasnt sure he did, now he has a son, he doesnt know, but the mother does...She keeps it a secret and hopes no one will find out. A new evil is formed but Zell's son maybe the only one to save
1. prologue

Prologue

A stormy night filled the sky. It was raining hard. A strange dark figure walked across the plain land. She was walking with pace, she was carrying something.

The figure came to halt; she stopped in front of a cottage with a light-house. She put down whatever she was carrying on the door step; it was a baby, a baby boy.

"Dear Kaius, it will have to be this way, there will be no other choice, he must not know, I'm sorry. But this is not goodbye, we will meet again", she said in very sad voice.

She knocked on the door and sprinted away from there as fast as she could. The door slowly opened, to reveal Matron (a.k.a Edea). She looked down and to her amazement, she saw a cute baby boy.

There was a tag on the baby's neck, it read: _His name is Kaius. _ "Ok then Kaius, come on in", Matron said in a happy voice. She picked him up and took him in.

Matron made him bottle of milk and fed him. As soon as he was done eating he fell asleep. "Don't worry, I'll look after you, don't worry about a thing". She turned off the lights and went to bed, and fell asleep.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Twelve years have passed since Kaius was left on the doorstep of Edea._

Kaius was cleaning the front door. He was doing the least chores, as he was the smallest out of all of them.

But Kaius had a resemblance of Zell. He had hair like Zell, he always wanted to eat, but he wasn't fat or chubby. He was thin, but he loved to eat.

Edea told Kaius the other day that senior seeds will be here to pick out new recruits for to become seeds.

She walked next to Kaius who was sitting down.

"You finished your chores?" Edea asked.

"……Yea", Kaius replied in a thoughtful way.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just thinking…thinking of if I want to be a seed when I grow up".

"Just remember, you can if you want to. But after if you do, there's no turning back".

"I know, it's that feeling inside of you saying, go and the saying don't go".

"I understand about how you feel, but do whatever you want", Edea said with passion.

"What if I die?" Kaius asked.

"…………"

Edea had no reply for that question. Because it was true, becoming a seed is like sacrificing your life.

"Look Kaius, you don't know if you'll die. You don't know, maybe you won't die, do whatever you want", Edea said, and she went back in.

Five ten minutes had gone by and Kaius had made up his mind, he wants to go to garden and become Seed.

Kaius went to his room to get dressed, because the seeds were on the way to the Kramer orphanage.

"Whats taking them so long", Kaius said impatiently.

There was a knock at the door. "YEAH, THAT'S THEM!" Kauis shouted. Edea opened the door and men and women in Garden uniforms showed up, one of them was Xu

"Hi, you know why we are for", said Xu.

"Yes, please come in".

"Thank you", said Xu.

All the children lined up in a single file with there cleanest sheet of clothes on. Xu and the team identified each person carefully. The team stoped at Kaius, Xu looked carefully at him, as if he had a resemblance of someone she knew.

Kaius's heart was pumping hard.

"Can I have a talk with you please?" Xu asked.

"Sure".

"Follow me please", Xu explained.

Xu lead Kaius into the front room with the other senior seeds. It looked as if Edea cleaned this room herself instead of the children.

"Please sit down".

Kaius sat down with a worried look on his face.

"Y...Y...Yes?" Kaius asked.

"Can you please tell me your age, name, height and weight please?"

"Ok, I'm twelve years of age, my name is Kaius, my height is 5 foot 1 and my weight is fifty kilo's", Kaius explained.

"This isn't going to affect your reference in garden, its just information. The real question is, do you want to join garden?" Xu asked.

"Um…Um…Um…"

To be continued.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know this might be boring right now, but trust me it gets better.

Plz read and review.


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Um…Um…Um…"

Kaius was pausing. He couldn't say his choice.

"No, I don't want to come to garden", Kaius shouted.

"That's ok, Kaius", Xu said in understanding, she knew the pressure that was on the children.

Kiaius left the room slowly. Edea saw Kaius slouching.

"How many times have I told you to stand up strait? Slouching isn't good for you, when you get older you will have a hump back. Do you want that?" Edea said.

"No, I'm sorry".

"So, what was your decision?"

"I'm…I'm not gonna' go", Kaius said.

Edea looked at him in sorrow

"But…why?" She asked.

"…………"

Kaius had a reason which he didn't want tell.

"I just don't want to".

Kaius ran up the stairs and into his room, "What should I do…what should I do?" He kept reciting to himself.

"Thank you for your entire help matron", Xu said. "But that boy Kaius has a resemblance of someone I know".

As they were leaving grabbed his packed his suite case and ran down.

"I changed my mind, I'm going", Kaius said in a serious tone.

Xu cracked a small smile. "Ok then, come with us and the boys", she said.

"Bye Kaius, make sure you visit us, ok?" Edea asked.

"Sure, I will. Every holiday", Kaius replied.

Xu, the few other senior seeds, Kaius, and the other girls and boys from the orphanage were with them.

"Ok, first we are going to balamb, not balamb garden. We are going there because we need you to accessorize with your weapons and training you want acquire" Xu explained.

"You might not be able to pay now, but you will be paying it off soon with you're contributes to garden. Such as training, becoming seed and last, doing missions for garden, understood?" Xu asked after her long speech.

"Yes", Kaius and the kids said in unision.

Xu led the children to a specialised speed boat, a special speed boat for the pupils and the seniors of balamb garden.

"Please step inside".

All of them, one by one climbed into the cabin.

"Ok, your journey starts from here, once we leave shore, that's it, you can't go back. You will have to train at garden. So if you want to leave, please leave now", Xu explained.

No one said anything. After a while of preparation, they left the shore.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Well this is it for this chapter, wait to see for what happens next.


	4. Chapter 3

I know I haven't updated for a long time because of two reasons:

Internet problems

I count be bothered to because I didn't like the story much and I couldn't bring myself up to it, well now I have. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The ship slowly lefts the shore, as it picked up pace you could hear the engine roar. The inside was bigger than Kaius had imagined.

The ship was bigger than it looked from the outside. The outside was blue and the inside was painted grey.

Everyone sat down, but Kaius was standing, "can I go and get a……" Xu looked at him as if saying sit down now.

Kaius immediately sat down and focused on Xu. She turned away from him and pointed at a diagram of the outside of garden.

"This is the facility known as garden, as you can see it is big in proportion. It's not such a good picture but it will do", Xu explained.

Kaius raised his hand. Xu looked at him and said "The garden looks like a vehicle because it was built as one so it can be used for escapes, plus as a training facility. I hope that answers your question Kaius".

Kaius slowly put his hand down. "Once we get there we will go to Balamb. You will acquire your weapons there", she explained.

When Xu had finished talking, she and everyone left the conference room. Kaius, without wasting anytime rushed to the deck.

He went up the stairs and saw the beautiful blue sea. The water was so clean you could see fish swimming. The sun was shining brightly. There were no islands or other ships to be seen. You could see far into the horizon.

He just stared and stared. It wasn't long until some one joined him. "Hi", said a voice. Kaius looked around to see it was a girl.

A girl with dark black hair, blue eyes, 5 foot 3, shaped body and thin.

"Hi…, I don't think I've seen you before" Kaius said. "Um, no. I'm from a different orphanage, didn't Xu tell you?" The girl asked. "No, she must have forgotten to", Kaius said in a humoured voice.

"What's your name?" Kaius asked. "My name is Jade", she replied. "And yours is?" She asked. "Oh, the names Kaius", he said in a cool voice. Jade smiled.

Kaius was focusing; he was staring at the sea. "What's the matter?" Jade asked. "I…I don't know. I was thinking about my parents", Kaius replied. "You know your parents?" she asked in a surprised voice. "No…I was just wondering…what they would look like…if I saw them", Kaius said miserably.

He and Jade looked down. "I'm going in, you coming?" Jade asked. "…No…", Kaius answered.

The ship was starting to drop speed; kaius could see the island and balamb with it. The roar of the engine was slowing down like a tired a cycler.

As the boat came to halt at the docks the engine muted its voice.

It was raining, with ground breaking thunder. The sound of it shook Kauis' bones. He was trembling, the shock left him unable to stand and with others too.

"So, this is balamb…" Kaius said with intrigue.

Well this was chapter 3 hope u enjoyed it!

Sorry about the loooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg delay.

:-(


End file.
